Aa re aa re aa Nindiya
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Happy Fathers day...set after missing child nd Inspector Daya... ACP remembring Nakul nd Daya sad due to kid... *Edited chapter*


**note **-** set during nd after **- case of missing child nd Inspector Daya…

Dedicate to mere aur aap sab ke papa…

**Happy father's day…**

**Duo's home **-

_**Aah ri aa ja nindiya tu leke chal kahin…udan khatole par…door… door door jahaan se door…..**_

Abhi, Daya nd ACP sings lullaby for that small cute kid…nd than Daya take baby away when he slept in his arms nd he too slepts with him…

ACP Sir's eyes filled with tears when he remembers something while holding that little angel in his arms…nd Abhi noticed his tears well nd understand his state of mind nd heart at that time…he understand that ACP Sir remember any sweet memory of his son Nakul….

He remembers how he use to hold in his arms…when he fall down dn looking for his daddy with teary eyes…how he use to play with him nd how he become _Ghoda_ for his nakul…he was a true dad who loves to take care of every small need of his son…he remembers how he hold 2 nd half year old Nakul's little fingers dn drop him at school door on his very first day…he remember how Nakul run towards him nd wrap his little arms around his waist hug him tightly n start to cry…ACP bent on his knees nd hold him from his shoulders…

***Flash back start** -

**Nakul** crying nd tears roll on his cute cheeks - Da…mujhe… nai jana… Nakul ko school nai jana…ghar jana mujhe…

**ACP** wiping his tears with his thump - beta aap to achhe bachhe ho na… school nai jaoge to papa jaise kaise banoge…

**Nakul** sobbing - mujhe nai ban na ap jaisa…nai ban na nd he again hug him tightly by wrapping his little arms around his neck.

**Flashback over***

**ACP** wipes his tears again - shayad Nakul ke mooh se us din sach hi nikla tha jo main tab samjh nahin paya…use mujh jaisa ban na hi nahin tha…

but he don't know how time nd Halaat changes that he involved in illegal activities nd become a traitor for his country nd ACP has to kill him…he has to kill his own blood… his own Son Nakul for whom he forget his every tensions nd worries when he see his cute innocent face…he forget his _Thakaan_ when he reach home after a hectic day...with criminals nd little Nakul run towards him nd jumped in his arms…he was his world to ACP…dn he still not believe that his Nakul is no more, no more with him…

It was not his fault…it was destiny's fault who play dirty game with him…first it snatched his wife…ACP failed to give his care nd attention to Nakul when he need him most, he was broken from inside when he lost his wife…dn he forget that his son too lost his mother, whom he was much closed than him…

**ACP** wipe tear from his eye - shayad main Nakul ko sambhaal nahin paya… nai sambhaal paya main Nakul ko…aur wo kab galat raaste par chala gya pata nai chal paya mujhe…agar maine use waqt aur pyar diya hota to shayad aaj…aaj mera nakul mere saath hota aur main…main uske bachhe ko khila raha hota…

**Abhijeet **who was looking at him since he left the living room nd came in garden lost in his memories…_in Nakul's memories…_

**Abhi** place his hand on ACP's shoulder - aap apne aap ko dosh mat dijiye Sir…

**ACP** burst out - Abhijeet…wo raat raat bhar rota tha apni maa ke liye… sabse kareeb tha apni maa ke…lekin maine use nahin sambhala…apne aap ko kaam mein itna masroof kar liya ke bhool gya ke Nakul ko meri zaroorat hai…Nakul ko meri zaroorat hai…maa baap na hona ek baat hia lekin maa baap ke hote huae unka pyar nai milna bahut takleef deta hai Abhijeet…nd he stop…

**Abhi** presses his hand on his shoulder - m…m sorry for u Sir…

**ACP** realizes that he is going week in front of Abhi which he never want to be…he immediately clear his throat, change his tone - Abhijeet main bureau ja raha hu…kuch kaam hai…

**Abhi** pull his hand back - Sir…main…main chod du aapko…

**ACP** strict tone - Abhijeet main chala jauga…nd he look inside room - aur mujhe lagta hai Daya ka bachhe se zyada lagaav theek nahin…tum to jaante ho wo kitna sentimental hai aise maamlon mein…mujhe dar hai…jab wo bachha uske paas nahin rahega to wo shayad sambhaal nahin payega apne aapko…

**Abhi** bite his lip - main samjh raha hu Sir…aap kya keh rahe hain...jitni jaldi ho ye case khatam ho jaye to achha hai…

**ACP** nodded his head in yes - hmmm…mujhe khushi hai ke tum samjh gye…nd he check his watch…main chalta hu…Daya ka khyaal rakhna…

**Abhi** - g Sir…aap…ap bhi apna khyaal rakhiye Sir…

**ACP** - main theek hu Abhijeet…nd he left from there…

**Abhi** smiles a bit nd move inside nd look at sleeping Daya with kid - ACP Sir theek keh rahe hai…Daya ke liye bachhe se lagaav theek nahin…nd he bring blanket from his room nd wrap it around Daya nd baby…

**Abhi's POV** - ek mata pita ki kitni ahmiyat hoti hai bachhe ki zindagi mein…ye hame tabhi ehsaas hota hai jab wo hamare paas nahin hote… aur khushnaseeb hote hai wo bachhe jinhe maa baap ka pyar milta hai…bhale mujhe apne pita yaad nahin lekin maa…maa to yaad hai mujhe…lekin main badnaseeb tha ke use wo khushiyan nahin de paya jis par unka hak tha…nd he has lump in his throat…nd look at Daya…

Daya…Daya ka to koi bhi nai tha…bachpan beeta mamta foundation mein…maa ka pyar kya hota hai…pita ka dulaar aur daant kya hoti hai…kuch bhi nai pata ise…lekin mujhe garv hai is par…itna sab ke baad bhi ye…ye galt raaste par nahin gya…khud ko desh ki seva mein laga diya…nd he feels proud for himself for being his friend…dn he took sigh aur abb…is bachhe ke saath…kitna ghul mil gya hai ye…ek maa ki tarah sambhaal raha hai…lekin kal ko jab…dn he stop on thinking something nd bite his lip…

**Next day **-

The case has been solved nd Daya cried for the kid when Chitrolle don't allow him to adopt the kid…nd take him away forcefully from Daya's arm…Daya become heart broken nd left for home…

**Abhi** trying to stop him - Daya…Dayaaa…dn he was about to move after him….but ACP lunged towards him dn hold his hand….

**ACP** - Abhijeet…use kuch der akela rehne do…

**Abhi **worried tone - lekin Sir…

**ACP** - Abhijeettt….

**Abhi** turn his face downward - theek hai Sir…

**ACP** - Abhijeet…maine tumhe pehle hi warn kiya tha…ke Daya ke liye ye sab main jaanta hu tumhe uski fikar hai…aur ye bhi jaanta hu ke tum use sambhaal loge…. lekin is waqt use kuch der ke liye akela chod do…do ghante baad to waise bhi ghar chale jaoge tum…tab tak wo thora sambhal jayega…

**Abhi** - g Sir…

**ACP** pats his shoulder nd than move towards his cabin…

**Abhi** look at time - ab ye do ghante pata nahin kab beetenge nd he sat on his chair in disappointment nd somehow trying to divert his mind but it was hard for him to keep himself away from Daya's state of mind…he knew very well that Daya need him but he was forcing himself to spent two hours in bureau which was not less than two years for him now….

Kya kar raha hoga Daya is waqt…dn he was counting every second…nd as they all finish their work….he rushed towards his home…

**Duo's home** -

Door was locked….

**Abhi** - bell bajana theek nahin hoga (he knew very well when Daya gets upset or depressed he use to sleep to avoid Abhi's questions) shayad Daya so raha hoga is waqt…nd he bite his lip - lekin use neend kahan ayi hogi aaj…dn he remove second key nd open the door nd enter inside…nd move towards Daya's room…

Daya was sitting on bed cuddling kid's teddy tightly…with tears in eyes nd watching old movie…

Abhi knock on the door…

**Daya** wipe his tear immediately nd clear his throat nd mute the volume - a jao boss… tum… tum kabse permission lene lage ander ane ki…

**Abhi** smiles - kya kar rahe ho Daya…he speak sitting beside him…nd look at TV…hmm kunwara baap…bahut hi emotional movie thi ye… maine do baar dekhi hai…

**Daya** place that teddy on bed - kuch nai boss…wo thoda time paas kar raha tha… socha koi movie dekhta hu …dekha to ye lagi hui thi…dn he tries to change the topic by turning off TV…Mujhe…neend a rahi hai…sone laga hu…nd he yawn fakely nd about to lie on bed but Abhi hold his hand…

**Abhi** strictly - ruko Daya…nd Daya understand that he can not cheat Abhi this time…

**Daya** avoid eye contact - kya…kya hua boss…

**Abhi** - mera Daya bahut udaas hai…

**Daya** smiles fakely - boss…kuch nahin mujhe bas neend a rahi hai…

**Abhi **- Dayaa…kise jhooth bol raho ho…mujhse…main jaanta hu tumhe koi neend-veend nai ayi…

**Daya** - nai…nai boss wo…nd he turn his face downward….

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow - achha…meri aankhon mein dekh kar kaho ke tum us bachhe ke jaane se dukhi nahin ho…

Nd Daya who was holding his tears dn emotions from Abhi burst out on this…nd place his hand on his face nd start to cry…

Abhi move close to him nd hug him…without speak a word….

**Daya** too hug him tightly nd place his head on his shoulder…

**Abhi** rub his hand on his back…nd soothes him…he feels relax after sometime…nd they separate form hug…

**Daya** sobbing - Abhi…mujhe…mujhe itna…itna gham nahin hota agar wo…wo sach mein uski maa hoti…mujhe khushi hoti ke wo apni maa ke paas surakshit hai…lekin jab bhi main sochta hu ke wo…us orphanage mein rehna padega…doosro ke to daan ya charity mein di hui cheezon mein khushi…khushi…dhoondni hogi…mera dil…nd he stop with lump in his throat…nd turn his face downward nd tear fall again…

Its hard for Abhi to console him this time….but he manages dn trying to be strong…he wants Daya to be open in front of him nd should not keep anything inside his heart…

_**Abhi**__ thinking - main jaanta hu Daya tmhe ye sab kehte huae bahut takleef ho rahi hai lekin aaj jo bhi tumhare ander hai use keh do Daya….nai to tum ander hi ander ghulte rahoge…aur mera yekeen karo mere liye bhi ye sab sun na asaan nahin hai…lekin phir bhi…mujhe sun na hia…_

**Abhi** hold his hand - haan…haan bolo Daya…main…main sun raha hu…

**Daya** speak again - Abhi…use kabhi…kabhi bhi pata nahin chalega ke maa baap kya hote hai…unka pyar kya hota hai…nd tears fall from his eyes again…nd he stops again…

**Abhi** look at his face which was showing clearly how much its painful for him to be an orphan…how much he bear…he understand very well what is life of orphan…but this time he has to handle the situation… rather than being sentimental…he speaks…

**Abhi strict tone **- Daya…is desh mein aise hazaaro bachhe hai jinke sar par unke maa baap ka haath nahin hai…aur ye bhi unhi badnaseebon mein se ek tha…

**Daya** give him shocked look - Abhi tum aisa keh rahe ho…tum bhi Chitrolle ki bhasha...

**Abhi** interrupts - maine galat kya kaha Daya…aur waise…nd he turn his face to other side - Chitrolle ne kuch galt nahin kaha Daya….kis kis ki kismat badloge tum…aur phir hamare zindagi ka kya bharosa…kab kya ho jaye…is liye mere hisaab se wo bachha sahi jagah par hai…agar uski kismat mein sukh likha hoga to…to kya pata use koi zarooratmand adopt karle…nd he saw sad but understanding expressions on Daya's face nd continue - aur tum… tum is tarah... se sentimental hona chod do Daya…tum bhi to aise hi… dekho abb tum kitne honhaar officer ho…aur phir hamare profession mein in sab baton ki koi jagah nahin hai…

**Daya** - tum...tum theek keh rahe ho Abhi…main hi kuch zyada emotional…

**Abhi** get u form bed by interrupting - Daya…chalo uth kar haath mooh dho lo aur neeche a jao…dinner taiyaar karte hai phir…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes - main…main ata hu boss…nd he get up from bed nd move towards washroom…

**Abhi** - a jao jaldi…dn he came out of room…nd he heard Daya's crying from washroom…nd tear came in his eye too…

**Abhi's POV** - m sorry Daya…main jaanta hu ke mujhe ye sab nahin kehna chahye tha…thoda sakhti se pesh aya main…lekin tumhare liye mujhe aisa bolna pada…umeed karta hu ke tum bahut jaldi strong banoge aur is tarah se sentiments mein nahin bahoge…nd he move towards his room, get freshen nd then they prepare dinner together…

**Author's note **-

hope aapko ye pasand ayi hogi…thanks for reading this…take care._**  
**___


End file.
